Question: Simplify the expression. $ (5q^{4}+6q) + (5q^{6}-2q ) - ( 2q^{5}-4q) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(5q^{4}+6q) + (5q^{6}-2q) + (-2q^{5}+4q)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5q^{4}+6q + 5q^{6}-2q - 2q^{5}+4q$ Identify like terms. $ + {5 q^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 q} + {5 q^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{2 q} - \color{#DF0030}{2 q^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { 5 q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 q^5} + { 5 q^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ q} $ Add the coefficients. $5q^{6}-2q^{5}+5q^{4}+8q$